


Exactly As It Seems

by temporal_witch



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporal_witch/pseuds/temporal_witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ianto points out the obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly As It Seems

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:** |  [On the edge of my seat](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=On+the+edge+of+my+seat)  
---|---  
**Current mood:** |   
energetic  
**Current music:** | What About Us? - John Barrowman  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fic: exactly as it seems](http://temporal-witch.livejournal.com/tag/fic:+exactly+as+it+seems), [jack/ianto](http://temporal-witch.livejournal.com/tag/jack/ianto), [prompt challenge](http://temporal-witch.livejournal.com/tag/prompt+challenge), [redismycolour](http://temporal-witch.livejournal.com/tag/redismycolour), [torchwood](http://temporal-witch.livejournal.com/tag/torchwood)  
  
  
_ **Day 1: Winter Challenge** _

**Title: **Exactly As It Seems

**Author: ** [temporal_witch](http://temporal-witch.livejournal.com/)

**Word Count: **830****

**Pairing: **Jack Harkness / Ianto Jones

**Rating: **15 at worst

**Warning: **Nothing more scandalous than what we see on telly. Sorry, folks, no smut.

**Spoiler(s): **“From Out of the Rain”; slight for “Kiss Kiss Bang Bang”; a vague allusion to “Fragments”

**Disclaimer: **Because all fanfic writers do it for the fame and fortune.

**A/N: **Written for Day 1 of [redismycolour](http://community.livejournal.com/redismycolour/) Winter Challenge. Unbetaed.

**Summary: **In which Ianto points out the obvious.

****

 

 

**Exactly As It Seems**

Ianto cautiously pushed open the heavy door that gave access to the roof of the Millennium Centre, careful of the mug of steaming coffee clasped in one hand. His eyes wandered briefly, searching, until they landed on his target.

Jack stood at the edge of the roof. His motionless form was silhouetted against the falling twilight in the distance. Jack was a figure made of shadow, backlit with pinks and purples and blues and pale yellows. Ianto thought Jack looked utterly beautiful – almost ethereal – in that moment.

Ianto knew that Jack had yet to register his presence. He winced inwardly. _The thousand-yard stare…well, it _is_ New Year’s. Reckon he’s got a right to brood today._

With his free hand, Ianto pulled his scarf more snugly around his neck. He moved slowly toward Jack, scraping his soles just a bit on the asphalt to announce his arrival.

Jack’s eyes flickered at him, then dropped away. “Hey.”

“Thought you might want this,” replied Ianto without preamble, holding out the blue-striped mug.

Ianto noticed a tiny smile quirk Jack’s lips as he slid his fingers around the mug. “Thanks,” he said simply, and tipped the mug for a slow sip.

They stood side by side, looking out over the city. Ianto’s eyes were drawn to the bright cluster of lights and motions and sounds not far away. He smiled softly.

“Winter Fair,” he murmured. “I’d forgotten it was that time.”

The silence stretched for a short while, until Jack broke it.

“How many aliens do you think are down there?”

Ianto glanced at him and huffed. “In this cold? Not many, I would think.”

“See, _that’s_ why we have to be vigilant, Ianto. They think we aren’t expecting them in a place like that. That we won’t be ready. And that’s when they’ll come.”

Ianto raised a questioning eyebrow. “At a fair?”

Jack didn’t look at him. “The Night Travelers ring a bell? They used a carnival as their cover and stole so many lives…”

“Jack,” Ianto said quietly. “They’re gone.”

Jack did look at Ianto now, and there was iciness in his eyes that Ianto didn’t often see. “Really? You know that for certain? We stopped them once, sure, but next time…”

“Please don’t borrow trouble, sir. We’ve enough that gets foisted off on us as it is.”

Jack sighed, a deep and hollow sound that went straight to Ianto’s heart. Jack's eyes settled on the fair again.

“There might be Weevils down there,” Jack countered, but without heat. “Or a Hoix. Or a Slitheen. Or god-knows-what.”

Ianto took the mug from Jack’s hands – a bit difficult, as Jack clutched it tightly, his eyes questioning – and set it at their feet. He moved into Jack’s personal space, gently grasping his shoulders and turning Jack to face him.

“Jack,” Ianto murmured. “Look at me.”

Jack seemed, finally, to pull himself back into the present. He faced Ianto with exaggerated obedience and met his eyes. At Ianto’s touch, he smiled.

Ianto leaned forward and deliberately angled his head so that his warm breath would tickle across Jack’s ear, and he whispered, “Want to know a secret?”

Jack nodded readily. Ianto felt sly hands snake around his waist and settle in the small of his back.

“Is it a _sexy_ secret?” Jack whispered back.

Ianto laughed softly into Jack’s neck. He could feel the tension melting from Jack’s body as they pressed closer together.

“With your fetishes I suppose anything’s possible,” Ianto returned.

Ianto felt sharp teeth tug at his earlobe before it was lapped by a warm tongue.

“Tell me,” Jack breathed into his ear. Ianto shuddered involuntarily.

Ianto answered the nip with a soft kiss on Jack’s neck before he replied, brushing his lips enticingly across the shell of Jack’s ear.

“_Sometimes a fair is just a fair_. Sir.”

For a split second Jack didn’t respond. And then he chuckled, resting his forehead against Ianto’s shoulder. Ianto’s hand shifted to cup the nape of Jack’s neck and his thumb caressed the tender skin there.

“Affair, huh?” Jack’s voice was muffled by Ianto’s scarf.

“A _fair._ I said _fair. _Don’t you listen?” Ianto muttered with affection.

“Mmm…but I _like_ affairs. Especially office affairs. More fun, better things to nibble on, definitely cooler rides…” Jack began, taking a deep breath.

Ianto pulled back slightly and caught Jack’s warm, laughing eyes and soft, sincere smile.

“Wanker,” Ianto whispered, smiling, before he drew Jack into a fiery kiss. Jack lacked no enthusiasm in returning it, tightening his arms around Ianto’s body.

When they broke for breath, Ianto let an utterly naughty grin play across his lips.

“Speaking of office affairs…” Ianto cut his eyes toward the access door. Jack raised his eyebrows, smirking.

Still grinning, Ianto pulled out of Jack’s embrace. He retrieved Jack’s mug and started toward the door.

The fair forgotten, Jack beamed. “Hold that thought, Ianto! I’m right behind you.”


End file.
